Hues of Midnight
by LianFex
Summary: He never thought that his banshee roomate would be this beautiful. He never thought to believe in reincarnation either. --SasuHina--


**Hues of Midnight**

_Memories of her and her death continued to linger..._**  
**

**A/N: **I wrote this since long that I can't remember. I finished this up and decided to put this thing on the site. Hope you'll enjoy and please review!

* * *

He walked down the eerie hallway void of any people and sounds save for the constant creaking of the wood beneath his feet every time he walked. The way has always been dim-lighted and a few fluorescent lamps constantly flickered on and off. There are only a few neighbors in this apartment and all of them seemed to be quiet, a good reason why this building has always been quiet, day or night.

But he likes that. He likes the idea that he can have his free alone and silent nights where he can succumb to his thoughts after a hectic and noisy days in the university. He likes the idea that he can finally rest in total silence.

The neighborhood didn't unnerve him, unlike the other tenants who, after a few nights, went away to find another lively neighborhood. It seems that the renters who stay here, like him, likes the silent place.

With a finally creak in the wooden floor, he reached her door, room 204. His hand went down his pockets to scoop down a used key with a tag with the same number. Coolly, he unlocked his door and went inside the dark place he called himself a 'home'.

"Tadaima." He said in his usual languid voice as he turned around to open the lights.

Unlike the lights in the hallway, it is brighter like the normal bulbs but the whole place is poorly furnished. There are furnitures that would help in his needs but there is no design or decorative furniture whatsoever. And once again, he likes that. More space to move was his reason.

"Okairi." A solemn soft female voice said.

He spotted where the voice has come from and once again saw a long dark-haired with shades of blue girl in a white worn plain kimono. The kimono she wore has always been the same as its kimono's collar hung limply at her shoulders. It looked decent and yet tatty and basic at the same time. It seems like she wore that for ages, in which she did. He never got the chance to see her face for she's always bowing down. All he knew was that she wore that worn kimono, has bluish-black hair, has a pale complexion, though he's not sure if her complexion were like that of before, and her image is always translucent and luminescent.

Yes, she's a ghost.

Sasuke got a banshee for a roommate. And no, he didn't mind that. But then again, he's not sure this time if he likes that. It's just, he didn't mind. She's not a bother anyway, unlike his deranged fangirls. And yes, he has that too. He's that gorgeous.

But then, he got used to get her around. Every time he gets back from school, she'll greet him. Every time he goes to school, she'll follow him until the entrance. Every time he goes to sleep or wakes up, she'll greet him good night or good day. And it has become one of his routine that he'll check up on her. He even talked to her a few times and to his surprise and confusion, she answered back. It seems that she's like a shy human, putting aside her luminosity, transparency, her worn kimono and her mysterious aura. And he's sure that she's kind when she was still alive.

He stooped down to remove his shoes in the front step as she walked, or should we say: 'glided', away.

Again, he was used to that. That always happened. Upon greeting, she'll get back on her business, which major includes sitting in 'her' corner and just watch over him underneath her bangs.

He stalked to his bed and placed his backpack on the mattress. She remained on her corner, which is just in front of his bed, and, though she's bowing down, he knew she was watching him.

He propped in his bed and tried to study for a quiz tomorrow. But then, once again, he wondered if some of his neighbors have their own ghostly roommate. That would explain why a lot of tenants moved out but he also wondered that if they did, they would never mention it, just like what he's doing now.

"Have you eaten already?"

He was surprised that his 'roommate' would even ask him that. For all the months he has grown to get used to her, he knew she will never ask a random question. He knew she'll never try to bother him if his doing anything or even if he's not. She's just a silent ghost, only talking if it's about greetings, almost robotically. He knew, and now he wondered why there's a big change now.

He nodded his head, a bit reluctant, as she slowly nodded her head in understanding. He noticed that she never ever raised her head, which made him once again curious to what her features might look like.

"I'll go away." Her soft voice resonated in the whole room, which sounded almost human. He shivered at a random strange feeling tugging at his chest. And no, it's not fear but something else.

His forehead knotted in confusion at what she said. For all he knew, ghosts didn't go outside for any human activities at all. So add that up in his pile of questions. Noticing this, she quickly explained in her once again shiver-afflicting soft tender and yet somewhat comfortable voice.

"I'll…never return…"

At this, his eyebrows almost joined.

"What do you mean?"

She remained her head bowed down as she remained calm and recollected, though he sensed a struggle in her.

"Souls of human beings survive death to be reborn in a new life…" She carefully choose her words as he looked as if one of his concerns where answered already.

"Reincarnation?"

"Hai…"

"But you're dead already." After he said those words, it seemed like she winced. But he dismissed that thought, thinking it's just because of the lights and his tired and fatigued eyes.

"I got my justice a while ago…I'm freed from the binding force of anguish…" She stopped before she continued. "I…I can finally embrace the light soon…"

He nodded, understanding it all though she's talking in riddles. But there is something inside him that wanted so much to stop her. But he knew that's not be for she deserved a peace from her suffering. She deserved so much and he wondered if after she'll leave, he will cope up with it. He got attached with her already, though he won't admit it, and he knew he'll just miss her.

He'll miss her so much…

As if reading his thoughts, she answered for him.

"I'll come back…"

"Hn…?"

"Reincarnation…"

And once again, he nodded though wondering if he'll wait another couple of years to see her again. And by that time, he would probably be too old enough to stand. And again, he realized that that was the first time they really made a conversation and not just exchanged of words.

All the while thinking to himself, he didn't notice when she rose from her sitting position in her corner and stood beside his bed, just at his right. He noticed it when a cold draft passed inside the room and he looked up to find her beside him, bowing down.

"I…the light is already here…" She said in her usual soft voice.

He was dumbstruck. Not this soon. Just not this soon. He didn't even have the chance to properly get to know his roommate after their nine years of being in each other's companionship. He just have to find away to stall time. Just have to…

"Wait."

She was already turning around to head at the direction where she can see the radiance came from before she halted and turned around and saw him stood up to grab her arm, only to find that he can't possibly hold her. And when he did, she accidentally raised her head and because of that, he was able to saw her face.

He found himself struggling for breath as he saw her breath-taking face. Almond shaped obsidian white with a tint of lavender eyes, cheeks with a touch of natural pink, pink and soft-looking lips and heart-shaped face. He found his lips dry and he struggled to say something only to find himself saying nothing. He never knew his roommate could look this…beautiful. With her head down and her bangs covering her eyes, she sure looked creepy. But with her like this, she looked almost like a goddess…what with the luminosity and transparency and all…

"I…"

Knowing that he already saw her face, she didn't bow her head anymore and struggled to give a soft small smile.

"I'll see you soon, don't worry."

He could only nod as he struggled not to stare at her.

"Goodbye, Sasuke…"

And once again, he found his mouth dry as he noticed that it was the first time she said his name fully. Just before he could reply back, she vanished completely.

* * *

_He found himself in a traditionally designed huge empty house. However, the scene is painted with a basic black and white. He noticed that the house is deserted and a cool draft would pass regularly. He suddenly had a creepy feeling that he is not supposed to be here…that something's going on…_

"_Who are you?"_

_His eyes widened as he turned to look at a man with long black hair that flowed in his back who wore a usual white under garment, black full length kimono, hakama pants and a black haori__ as he stared at him piercingly with pale eyes that looked so familiar…or so he thought. He was about to answer when a voice behind him spoke._

"_It doesn't matter."_

_He turned and saw a figure of a man with a mask on and the same attire, only that they are fully black that made him hard to distinguish in the darkness. He stepped away between the two when he noticed the neither notice his presence._

"_It does. You're in my territory."_

"_You're going to die anyway." _

_At that, he watched with horror-stricken eyes as the stranger started to stab the man with a sleek katana, thick red blood poured from its multiple wounds as the man is not satisfied but continued doing the deed. The victim kept on fighting him until he weakened and soon, stopped. He paled when he saw how the murder was done. The man kept on stabbing even if the guy's already dead. He watched as the red liquid stood out from the black and white background, how the thick crimson blood spread in the room and how the scent of blood really smelled like._

_And he felt himself go nauseous._

_He watched as the man stopped, how he removed the blood from his mask and how he watched the crimson matter in his hands pleasingly._

"_Finally, I could get my hands on you, heiress."_

_He watched him walking towards a room nearby and how his eyes glint with murderous glee. He was afraid to see more. He just wanted to get out from this nightmare. He just wanted to get away from this past…wanted to…_

_He watched with widened eyes as he saw 'her' sitting on one of chairs, looking at the opened window as she stare with amusement at the leaves that fell from the tree nearby. He wanted so much to shout at her…to tell her to get out…to tell her that she would die…_

_But of course, he can't. This is merely a nightmare…a nightmare of the past and on how she died._

_Suddenly, she turned around, her white obsidian eyes glanced over the dark figure of a murderer and widened at the sight of blood. The thick red blood that stood out from the black and white background…_

"_What…w-where's my father…?" She questioned as she started to tremble, her words started to shake as well. He hurt to see her like this. He closed his eyes, hoping not to see how she died._

"_I killed him."_

_He opened his eyes once again in time to see the man started to grip her neck tight, depriving her oxygen. She started to choke and as well as cry helplessly. Her plain white kimono that draped over her body started to be tainted with the red matter that dripped from his hand._

_Splat…splat…one by one, the drops of blood of her father fell on her kimono._

_He tried to close his eyes once again, but he can't. Oh, but he can't._

_She reached to remove his mask weakly as she felt her life slipping in his hands. With a final tug, the mask fell and she could only widened her eyes more and cry more._

"_N…ne…ji…nii…san…"_

"_Yes, this is your cousin, heiress…time for revenge…" He muttered as he released her. She lay on the ground sprawled, coughing as she tried to regain the lost air._

_He tried to shout to warn her that he's behind her. But nothing came from his lips…nothing…_

_She let out a final sob as a sleek katana drove deep in her chest…again…and again…and again…and how the once white kimono was painted with red…so red that it could be mistaken as a red kimono in the first place. And how the unmasked man who happened to be her heartless cousin smirked deviously at how she stopped fighting and continued to do his task._

_Satisfied, he stood up and licked the blood from his face. Sasuke just wanted to punch the lights out of that person but no, he can't…no matter how much he wanted to. He can't believe that her cousin could do such a thing. He just can't believe it…_

"_The main family killed my father…" The murderer said to himself with a satisfied smirk as he stared at his tainted hands. "Father would cry with delight…"_

_He narrowed his eyes at him, the urge to kill this guy getting stronger and stronger. Suddenly, he felt someone tapped at his shoulder and he turned around. What he saw would forever remain in his memories._

'_She' was there floating, with bright lights that covered her image as she seemed to brighten up the room. She gave him one of her small smiles and Sasuke could only draw a breath._

"_Gome nasai…if you have to see this…" She said in a soft voice. "But this must be done…thank you."_

_At that, he could only watch her disappear…and how the whole scene disappeared._

"_Wait…!"_

_But then, it's too late. He was suddenly surrounded with darkness until he found sleep evading him._

He woke up in a sweat. He glanced around his dark room, searching for any signs of her. But then, he can't find any. Sighing, he plopped his head back into the pillow and took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

"I…I'm sorry…" He muttered, being sorry at how 'her' life must end like that. Yes, he felt bad for not doing anything…though of course, he knew he can't. But then, he can't help but felt being nauseous once again as he remembered the sight and scent of blood.

He closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. For all he knew, the sight of death and the smell of blood will forever haunt his senses.

* * *

He gazed outside the window, watching how the reddish orange leaves fall from the trees. Classes are about to start soon, but he didn't mind. He's sleepy since the nightmare continued to haunt him. He wanted to sleep but he can't. Too many thought plagued his mind, too many thoughts of her, too many thoughts of her untimely death and too many thoughts of her serene face. He knew it would be different now that she's gone. For nine years, he grew fond of her, although he didn't notice it until now. He wanted to erase the memories of her and her death but it continued to linger. No, he didn't want to erase the memory of her. He just wanted to erase the nightmare of her death.

His homeroom teacher went inside the room and the whole class went silent. He, however, continued to gaze outside the window, thinking of her. He didn't bother to look in front, knowing for sure what would happen.

"Class, this is your new classmate," His teacher turned to the new student beside him. "Kindly introduce yourself."

At that statement, his eyes traveled from the window towards the front, where a familiar looking girl with midnight blue long hair, pale skin and lavender eyes stood. His eyes widened at the sight and immediately, as if feeling his eyes on her, she turned to his direction and flashed a knowing smile.

"Hello. I am Hinata Hyuuga. It's a pleasure to be here."

Maybe, just maybe, he thought, memories of her would be completely different from now on.


End file.
